


A Beast Called Revenge

by sunnidaydreamer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brainwashing, Cock Rings, Cock Slapping, Cock Torture, Cunnilingus, Dark!Paladins, Drug Use, Fisting, Forced Orgasm, Fucking Machines, Galra have both parts, Galra have sheaths, Genital Piercing, Humiliation, Injections, Minor Character Death, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Pining, Sendak has a large cock, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Shiro (Voltron) Has a Large Cock, Spanking, Threats of Impregnation, Torture, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Whump, afab language, beatings, everyone is over 18, pussy slapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnidaydreamer/pseuds/sunnidaydreamer
Summary: Sendak has been captured by the paladins. His mate is dead, he's disarmed and the former Champion has plans for him. Lucky for Shiro the others are just as thrilled to have Sendak in their grasp.Unfortunately for Sendak, they're all allowed to play with Shiro's new toy.ALL CHARACTERS ARE DEPICTED AS OVER 18
Relationships: Allura/Lance, Allura/Sendak (Voltron), Coran/Sendak, Hunk/Sendak (Voltron), Keith/Sendak (Voltron), Lance/Sendak (Voltron), Paladins/Sendak, Pidge | Katie Holt/Sendak, Sendak/Shiro (Voltron), Shiro/Keith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	1. Capture

**Author's Note:**

> I always see fics where the paladins lose and are captured, made into sex slaves or brainwashed or what have you, but I have only seen a handful of Dark!Paladins, or Dark!Character fics. So that made me want to write one of my own where the Paladins, all adults, are the dark ones.
> 
> Sendak flipflops between calling Shiro by name and the Champion, it just seems appropriate.
> 
> Again ALL CHARACTERS ARE DEPICTED AS OVER 18. Even Pidge. This is an alternate universe after all.

He was without his arm, without his armor, without his eye, without Haxus.

Sendak was tied like an animal, bound to a wall, thrown in a bright cell to await their judgment.

The champion had stared at him for a long time, eyes dark and full of rage. Sendak had glared back as well as he could in his current state, but it was rather weak when he had only one eye and was wrapped in hard-light binding.

Sendak found himself wondering: would the paladins let the champion take his revenge? Or were they too good for that?

\--

Shiro looked at the others, a cold feeling of satisfaction going through him. This was perfect. Sendak would finally pay for what he'd done to him.

"Princess, can I talk to you alone?"

"Of course,"

Shiro and Allura left the room, stepping into a nearby empty room. "If I may, I have an idea about what we can do with Sendak."

"I think I know: you want to do to him what he did to you, don't you?"

"He made me his slave. The things he did to me...he deserves to suffer as I did."

"I agree."

"Then...?"

"He's yours to do with as you please.”

“Thank you, princess.”

“Just one thing,” Allura looked into his eyes.

“What’s that?”

“I might like to use him as well if that’s alright?”

“Of course,” Shiro grinned wickedly. He had plans for his new slave, plans he’d like to get started on. “I just need a few things,”

“I’m sure there’s a swap moon we can go to.”

“Perfect.”

–-

Sendak didn’t look up as the cell door opened, he knew who it was. “Champion-”

Shiro backhanded him before he could say anything else. “That’s not my name.”

“Taka-”

Another strike.

“You know, I think I like you silent better.” Shiro dug through the bag he’d brought, they’d gotten back from the space mall about an hour ago.

He pulled out the muzzle, designed for Galra like Sendak; Galra with big teeth and strong jaws.

Sendak growled softly and inched backward, keeping his mouth tightly shut. Shiro simply grinned and walked over to him, holding the muzzle at his side. 

“What’s wrong, Sendak? Don’t you like your present?”

Sendak said nothing, glaring at Shiro. So that was how it was, the former slave getting his revenge. 

So the paladins were not above vengeance.

“You think yourself just, but you would be better suited to the Empire. I’m sure you’d be a good slave-maker.”

“I’m nothing like you, and the only slave I’ll ever make is you.”

Shiro stopped talking then, reaching out to place the muzzle on him, tightening it until it was unpleasant but not painful.

Sendak snarled, but it was ineffective with the muzzle in place. Shiro checked how tight the bindings were before crouching before Sendak and looking him in the eye as he reached for the bag again.

“You belong to me now,” Shiro pulled out a leather collar with a rose gold tag that read ‘Sendak’.

Sendak glared and bared his teeth, but with the muzzle in place, it had little power.

“You’re mine, but the others can play with you too.” He put the collar on Sendak, admiring the way the tag shimmered in the light.

Sendak held back a wince at that; Shiro was bad enough as it was, but the others...he didn’t want to know how they’d ‘play’ with him.

Shiro pulled out a few more items; a syringe, a bottle with little pills in it, another bottle with clear fluid.

“This is just a little something to make you more...relaxed,” Shiro said as he held up the syringe.

He pressed a button on the wall, making Sendak’s bindings tighten again, holding him in place as Shiro injected him. The Galra’s muscles went slack, allowing Shiro to maneuver him as he pleased. He turned Sendak onto his front and tore the flight suit Sendak wore. It was the only clothes he had left, his armor being taken when he was captured.

Shiro tore from the back of Sendak’s neck to just under his rear, exposing the expanse of his back and buttocks. Sendak tried to wriggle away, but the combination of being tied and drugged did nothing to help him. Shiro chuckled when he spotted Sendak’s little tail.

The vindictive human propped the Galra up on his knees and spread Sendak’s legs, grabbing the pill bottle and popping it open. He pulled one out, holding it for Sendak to see.

“These little pills do wonders I’m told. It’ll clean you out so I can use you.”

He opened the lube and squeezed out a bit into his palm, rolling the pill in it to coat it thoroughly before pressing it against Sendak’s pucker.

“You think this makes you any different from me? Taking what you want, forcing yourself on me?” Sendak grunted as the pill entered him, the tingling an unpleasant foreshadowing of what was to come.

He’d been fucked before, by Haxus, by the Emperor, by any number of lovers, but this. This was the first time he’d ever been raped. It left him feeling strange, hurt and vulnerable in a way he didn’t like.

A slap to the back of his head brought him back to reality.

“Wake up, Senny. I won’t be ignored. Remember these?” Shiro had moved to stand next to his head.

Sendak’s head was turned to the side to see the piercings he’d had given to the champion when he was his pet. The barbells in his nipples and the series of piercings on his cock.

“On Earth, this kind of piercing is called a Jacob’s Ladder.” He slowly stroked his member as he walked around to stand behind Sendak. “I thought about taking them out, but I’ve grown kind of fond of them.”

Pain. Shiro was shoving into him, with as little prep as he could get away with, piercing’s catching Sendak’s rim. The human was large, even compared to some of his past Galra lovers. Sendak grunted in pain, biting his lip to hold back any noises. Shiro rolled and ground against him, searching for the spots that made Sendak feel good.

Despite himself, Sendak felt himself getting hard, cock slowly emerging from his sheath, slit getting wet. Shiro tore the suit further, exposing him, rubbing Sendak’s slit with his fingers.

“I bet you hoped I forgot about this little hole,” He taunted.

Shiro was angling him this way and that, crowing with delight when he got Sendak to moan, the piercings along Shiro’s cock rubbing just right against his walls.

“So here is where you like it.”

Shiro thrust hard and deep, groaning at the tightness, praising Sendak for being so.

“Don’t hold back, moan as much as you like.” Shiro rolled his hips again. “Might as well. This is gonna happen again, and again, and again...”

Sendak knew it was both threat and promise, a glimpse into his foreseeable future.

Shiro kept thrusting, hitting Sendak’s sweet spots, forcing the Galra ever closer to an unwanted orgasm. He started to stroke Sendak with a firm hand, thumbing the head, rubbing the glans. The Galra’s cock was tapered, a knot at the bottom and thick in all the right places, or so he’d been told.

When he came with a cry, trying to arch away from Shiro, groaning as the human kept thrusting, kept stroking Sendak’s cock until he was oversensitive to the point of near pain.

Shiro stopped suddenly, pulling out and wiping his member with Sendak’s fur. Dread filled the Galra as Shiro lifted his hips further, rubbing his cock head against Sendak’s slit and clit.

He pushed in with little fanfare, quickly filling Sendak to the limit, stretching him wider then Haxus ever did. Sendak’s passage was shallow, especially when compared to his cock which was large even for a Galra.

Sendak had only ever been fucked by Haxus there.

Shiro grinned coldly and resumed fucking him hard, feeling the small trickle of blood, using one hand to stimulate Sendak’s clit and cock, bracing himself with the other. Sendak moaned and whimpered, biting his lip bloody in his attempts to stop the sounds.

Shiro pinched and twisted Sendak’s clit, squeezing lightly before switching to stroking and tugging his cock until Sendak came again.

He slapped Sendak’s ass now and then, enjoying the startled yelp he got from the first strike. Every hit after only got soft grunts, but Shiro still loved it. He loved dragging Sendak down to the level he’d been at once.

Now he was the master. He could do as he pleased with Sendak, and no one would protest.

“Maybe I’ll let you have my kids. You always wanted some, remember? But Haxus just wasn’t ready for them. Now, he’ll never be ready.”

Sendak squeezed his eye shut at the mention of his mate. They had been talking about children lately. After bringing down the paladins they were going to start trying for them, Haxus was going to go off his birth control.

With a pleased moan, Shiro came as well, bottoming out in Sendak and staying there, making sure all of his come was released inside his slave.

He slowly pulled out, spreading Sendak’s hole to watch his seed trickle out. “Wonderful, you’ll be a great toy.”

He pat Sendak’s head, scratching behind his ears. “You just need a bit of training.”

Shiro cleaned up, letting Sendak lay there, leaking Shiro’s cum and covered in his own as his dick slid back into his sheath. 

“We’re going to have a lot of fun, Senny.” Shiro taunted as he left, blowing Sendak a kiss.

Sendak growled quietly, letting sleep take him.

–-

When he came to he was on his back, hot and aching, cock already fully emerged and leaking, slit soaked with want.

“Good, you’re awake.”

He looked up to see Princess Allura rummaging through a bag, larger than the one Shiro had brought, pulling out a ring. She smirked and held it up.

“You know what this is, of course.”

Sendak couldn’t even wiggle, whatever she’d done before he’d woken up keeping him still and aroused, whether he liked it or not. The princess stepped over him, sliding the ring over his cock, stretching it over his knot and tightening it around the base. She pressed a button and a low vibration started, nowhere near enough to make him come, but enough to tease.

“I’m going to take off your muzzle for now, but if you try to bite you will regret it dearly.” She held a small crop in her hands, flexing it threateningly. She removed her dress, unashamed of her nudity, bending to remove the muzzle. Allura set it nearby and knelt over his face, her pussy over Sendak’s mouth. 

She shot up when Sendak snapped at her, and he yowled in pain when she struck his cock with the crop. She did this several more times, each hit more painful then the last, before pausing, Sendak whimpering quietly in agony.

“Will you behave now?” She hissed angrily, crop hovering dangerously close to Sendak’s aching member. 

Why was he still hard? It had to be whatever she drugged him with.

“Well?” She ran the flat head over his shaft, lightly tapping.

“Y-yes...” Sendak said through gritted teeth.

“Good boy.”

She positioned herself over his face again, still holding the crop tightly. Sendak closed his eyes and got to work, licking over the Alteans’ folds, dipping between them to stroke her clit. Allura moved, adjusting how she was seated, Sendak sucking on her folds, pressing his tongue into her entrance.

“That’s it, such a good pet!” Allura moaned and ground down on Sendak’s face, making the Galra wiggle his tongue inside her.

He fucked her with his tongue, slowly picking up speed, carefully scraping his teeth over her clit and folds, making her mewl in pleasure. As he wiggled his tongue deeper inside the princess got louder.

She moved back and forth, smearing her juices over his face, the smell of her permeating his senses. Allura suddenly pulled away, making Sendak look up at her, watching carefully as she moved to kneel by his cock, setting the crop behind her.

“So thick and hard, it must be torture, not being able to cum.” She stroked him from knot to tip, leaning forward to suckle the head. She dragged her tongue along his member, kissing the hot flesh, and finally taking as much of him as she could into her mouth.

Sendak grit his teeth, hating himself for how good he felt. Hating the princess, the champion and paladins even more. He hated himself for losing and being captured. 

His emperor would be ashamed of him.

That thought alone should have made him go soft, but no, he was still rock hard in the Alteans mouth. She was far too good at this for a supposedly naive princess.

Allura pulled away from Sendak, standing to place one leg on either side of his hips, slowly lowering herself onto him. But Sendak’s member was simply too large for her at that moment. 

She sighed loudly. “I was afraid of this. Good thing I came prepared.”

The princess went back to the bag, pulling out a bottle of lubricant, a towel, and a dildo. She covered the toy in lube, sat the towel nearby and went to sit near Sendak’s head so that he could watch.

Slowly, carefully she pressed the tip of the toy inside of herself, taking her time as she used the dildo to fuck herself open. Sendak wanted to turn away from the lewd display, but one look at the crop had him reconsidering.

“Ahh...mm...” The princess moaned and picked up the pace, able to take the toy’s full length now. She fucked herself hard, biting her lip, face full of concentration. She angled the toy upwards a little, moaning louder, twisting her wrist to get just the right angle.

Allura bucked her hips, her head was thrown back and mouth open, slick sounds filling the room. Sendak’s cock throbbed with want, even as its owner tried to distract himself. It’s just a physical reaction, it’s the drug. They’re trying to break me.

Just as it seemed she was close to climax she stopped, panting and sweating.

She pulled the toy out, placing it on the towel and took a moment to calm herself. Allura grinned at Sendak, getting to her feet and returning to her previous position above him.

“Let’s try now,”

Sendak watched silently as the princess lowered herself onto his cock, biting back her moans as he filled her. She had to pull off and then lower herself again until she took a few more inches. Sendak couldn’t hold his sounds in, the tightness of the princess’ pussy, the vibrations of the cock ring, the drug...he felt half-mad.

She repeated this process, pulling off then lowering herself until she finally could take all of him. She started slowly, taking her time, working herself up to higher speeds.

She bounced on his member, playing with her breasts and nipples, squeezing around Sendak’s cock with pleased moans. 

“Wonderful, just as Shiro said! Ahhh...you’re a great pet, and we’ve only had you a quintant.”

She braced herself on his abdomen, riding him faster as she got closer to her orgasm. Sendak wanted, needed, to come but the ring stopped him. It was starting to hurt.

Occasionally the princess would pause, stalling her orgasm, wanting to drag this out for as long as she could.

Allura would look down at him, licking her lips and breathing heavily, sweat trickling down her body.

Whenever Sendak would close his eyes she would slap him, forcing him to watch her fuck herself on his cock. He hated her more with every second that passed.

But, of course, she couldn’t hold out forever.

The princess screamed as she came, arching her back and stilling. Sendak reopened the scabs on his lips as the ache, the need to come, increased. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ignore the throbbing in his privates.

Allura dismounted, and with a sinful look in her eyes reached for the dildo. She rubbed it over his drenched slit, pushing it in inch by inch until it was fully inside.

Sendak moaned again, head tossed back as his slit twitched and gushed as he came, but his cock was still hard and aching.

“That’s all the relief you’ll get. Behave yourself and you’ll get rewarded.” Allura pulled the toy out and wiped it with the towel before wiping herself down as well.

As she cleaned up, dressed, and put away everything she’d brought with her Sendak felt movement returning to his limbs. He flexed his fingers and toes, hoping to speed it up.

“What am I forgetting...ah yes!”

Allura pressed a button, and Sendak was once more tied in hard light chains. He cursed silently, the return of movement was pointless now, he was already trapped again. Sendak craned his neck to keep watch of the princess, cringing a little as she returned to him, reaching for his erection.

She grabbed the cock ring, turning off the vibrations and slipping it off. Sendak fought the urge to sigh in relief, the drug was working its way out of his system, and his erection was finally starting to flag.

She replaced the muzzle with a soft hum, looking over her work appreciatively. 

“I’m certain the others will want to play with you soon. Though, I wonder if they’ll be as gentle as I was? At least I let you cum in someway.” She smiled at him as she picked up her bag and left the room, the door closing with a soft hiss.

Sendak waited patiently for the drug to wear off, still aching from his denied climax. 

He lay there for so long that eventually, he fell back asleep.

–-

The next time he woke up he was still alone, thankfully. He was starting to wonder if whenever he opened his eyes someone would be there to force themselves on him.

His bindings were still tight, but he did have enough movement to wriggle into a sitting position. The hard lights were connected to the wall, too high for him to try to break.

Sendak had nothing but time, waiting for the next paladin to come in and abuse him. He supposed he deserved it, from the Champion at least, but that didn’t mean he wanted it to happen.

He thought about Haxus; was he in pain when he died? Was he alone? Sendak lowered his head, silently mourning his lost mate. 

He tried to think of ways he could escape, fantasizing about killing the paladins or perhaps returning to the Empire with them as slaves. He would take the Champion as his pet once more, dragging him back down where he belonged.

Maybe he’d keep him chained and muzzled, just like they were keeping Sendak.

The thought gave him strength, and he tried to stand.

BTTTZZZ

Sendak screamed as he was electrocuted, the current coursing through him quickly. He fell to the floor, one leg folded underneath him, gasping for breath. He couldn’t even stand?

The door opened about fifteen minutes later, Shiro walking in. “Tried to get free? Idiot, you’re stuck here, forever.”

Sendak glared at him as the paladin came closer, hand activating. The Galra tried to stay calm as the glowing hand came closer.

Shiro grabbed the stump of Sendak’s arm, hand burning the flesh. Sendak screamed again, louder than before, thrashing and trying to pull free of The champion’s hold. A minute later Shiro let go of him, the smell of burnt hair and flesh filling the room.

“Are you going to be good? Will you behave now?”

Sendak glared, desperately wishing he could hold his wounded arm. When he didn’t respond, Shiro grabbed his other arm with his activated hand, making Sendak howl in pain.

Shiro held on for longer this time, watching Sendak’s face with delight as the Galra shrieked. “Will you behave?”

“Yes! Yes, I will behave!” Sendak cried, hoping to save his good arm.

The champion let go, deactivating his hand, and stood straight. Sendak glared at him some more, but this only earned him a kick in the face. He fell to the side, landing on the aching stump of his arm, sending another wave of pain through him and making him cry out again.

“Don’t disrespect me, or anyone else. Remember, you are a slave now.” Shiro looked down at him and spoke coldly.

But Sendak had never been one to back down, and he had far too much pride to submit and become a slave. He glared some more, refusing to submit to the one who should be his slave.

Shiro started kicking Sendak’s stomach repeatedly, face twisted into a snarl. He mostly aimed for the stomach and shoulder, but he kicked Sendak’s face a few times as well.

The attack went on for several minutes, and Sendak was helpless to defend himself. When Shiro finally stopped, with a final kick to the face, he stepped back and admired his handiwork.

“Now I don’t even want to give you your presents.” The champion muttered cryptically.

Sendak felt a chill at that, that couldn’t be anything good. He curled further into himself, using his knees to cover his stomach

“Well, we have to wait anyway until we get the supplies.” Shiro shrugged lazily, nudging Sendak with his foot, sneering. “Comfortable?”

Sendak didn’t respond, closing his eyes and taking slow breaths. This turned out to be the wrong move, however, when Shiro started kicking and stomping on him again.

The Galra tried to hide his face from the worst of it, gritting his teeth and trying to endure. Shiro quickly grew bored, moving back a few paces and staring at Sendak silently.

Eventually, the Galra uncurled a bit, eyeing his tormentor warily. “Are you going to answer me, slave?”

“H-huh?” Sendak was confused, his head hurt and he wanted to sleep.

“Are you comfortable on the floor, sleeping on the ground like a dog?” Shiro pressed.

Just say yes, get this over with. “Yes. I prefer the floor, it’s...cooler.”

Shiro burst out laughing, doubling over and shaking. Sendak wanted to be offended, but he knew how stupid he’d sounded.

“Well since you like the floor so much I won’t make you sleep in a bed.” Shiro grinned widely, showing his teeth.

Sendak lowered his head again, feeling like an idiot, but then again, he was one. He’d gotten captured, and that was the largest form of idiocy he knew. He ached for Haxus’ warm, solid presence by his side.

“Pidge will be here soon to take measurements. I’ll stay, so you don’t get any ideas.” Shiro leaned against the wall, one foot propped up on it.

“Measurements?” Sendak dreaded the thought of what they might be for.

“Yeah. You’ll find out when it’s time.” Shiro yawned and pulled a small tablet from his back pocket.

They sat in silence for another thirty minutes before Pidge arrived holding a measuring tape in one hand, and a tablet in the other. She didn’t say anything at first, eyeing Sendak and glancing at Shiro, pressing the button controlling the hard light chains.

Sendak was forced to stand, stumbling over himself, legs numb and hurting from him sitting for so long and the champion’s beatings. 

The green paladin didn’t comment on this, measuring him quickly and efficiently, the champion lurking behind her. She paused only once, rubbing his ears between her fingers, eyes lighting up at the softness. Sendak shook his head with a growl, glaring at the amused woman.

She checked over her notes with a nod and left, the champion following her.

–-

“What have you got in mind, Pidge?” Shiro asked as they walked.

“I have a few ideas that could be fun. He’ll be a good test subject for them.” She brought up a file on her tablet, stopping to show him.

“Yeah, that does look like fun.” Shiro ruffled her hair. “Any news on my order?”

“Should be done soon, we can drop by later if you want?”

“Sure.” They resumed walking, heading for the common room.

When they got there Lance and Allura were waiting. 

“Hello you two,” The princess looked refreshed as if she’d just gotten a good nights sleep.

Lance, however, looked half-asleep, dozing away on one of the couches. “Hey, guys,”

“What’s with you? You look like you need a nap.” Pidge made herself comfortable on the couch next to him, shoving Lance off when he tried using her as a pillow.

“Training is exhausting, OK?” He closed his eyes again.

“Keith’s still winning,” Allura commented with a giggle.

“Hey!”

Shiro smiled and shook his head fondly, sitting down next to Hunk to wait for Coran and Keith.

–-

“Keith, my boy, there you are! The others are waiting.” Coran entered the training room, addressing Keith cheerfully.

The younger man was slicing apart gladiator bots like it was the easiest thing in the world. “OK, just give me a minute.”

“We can’t start until we’re all there, you know.”

“Alright, I’m coming.” Keith powered down the bot and put his bayard away.

Coran smiled happily and led the way. “So, your training is going well I see! Wonderful!”

“I guess so,” Keith muttered, still somewhat wary of everyone else. He knew Shiro, knew him well, but with everyone else, it was still too soon.

“Keep it up, my boy! Soon, the whole Empire will be brought down.”

“Yeah, it will.” Keith relished the idea of taking down the people who hurt Shiro so badly.

“Ah, here we are,” Coran let Keith go in first, following after.

“Well, we’re all here,” Commented Lance. “Now what?”

“As you all know, Sendak is our prisoner. As for what’s to be done with him, well, Shiro?”

“Sendak is my slave.”

Lance, Keith, and Hunk looked at him in surprise. 

“Your slave? Like the Empire keeps slaves?” Hunk asked softly.

“This is different!” Allura snapped. “Sendak kept Shiro as his slave, this is just what Sendak deserves!”

“That’s true...he did keep Shiro as his slave,” Lance mumbled.

“Then he deserves everything he gets,” Keith said with a dark expression. 

“However, if any of you want to use him, feel free. Just, no mutilation, maiming, things like that.”

Everyone voiced their approval of the rules, and the topic turned to fighting the Empire.

–-

About two hours later Pidge got a notification that Shiro’s order had been finished and the duo headed out to the space mall to pick it up.

The cashier grinned knowingly at Shiro, wiggling their eyebrows as they handed over his order. He simply smiled back at them then left. 

He could already see the look on Sendak’s face.


	2. Decoration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sendak wakes to a surprise and Pidge's new prototype is ready for testing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: EVERYONE IS OVER 18 INCLUDING PIDGE.

After the green paladin and the champion left Sendak resumed his brooding. He tugged at his bonds, hoping something might be loose, he thought of ways he’d escape. 

He thought of Haxus, and the children they would never have.

Sendak thought of his Emperor, wondering if he even cared, knowing he didn’t.

Weakness was a disease, better cut off before it spread.

He was stuck here.

At some point he ended up on his side, wiggling a bit to try and get comfortable. When he was as close as he could get he closed his eye, sleep eventually taking him.

–-

_The next day_

Shiro could hardly contain his giddiness, holding his package close to his chest, the duffel bag in his other hand. His guest remained silent, Shiro wanted to surprise Sendak after all. He was being paid well, Allura agreeing to trade some of her less-liked jewelry for his services. He punched in the code to Sendak’s cell quickly and stepped inside, grinning wide when he was met with Sendak’s glare.

“Hey Senny,” He quipped cheerfully.

Sendak silently watched him, eyeing the bag warily, always glaring. Shiro pressed the button controlling the hard lights, making them tighten around him. Sendak watched Shiro pull another syringe from the bag, removing the cap and flicking the needle to make sure all the air was out.

Despite knowing it was useless Sendak tried to move away, hissing as Shiro cleaned the area then injected him in the arm. He jerked back and soon was taken over by exhaustion, faintly hearing the champion call out to someone as his eyes closed.

–-

When he woke Shiro was sitting on a chair in front of him, grinning. Sendak’s clouded brain tried to process this, but whatever he’d been given still had a hold on him. Something was...off but he couldn’t put a name to it. The hard lights were loose around him, letting him maneuver into a sitting position. He was even able to reach up and rub his head, taking the chance to scratch an itch by his cheek that had been bothering him.

Just as soon as he put his arm back down the button was pressed and he was restrained again. He glared at the champion wordlessly, sitting straight and breathing slow.

There was a strange sensation in his chest and groin and finally, he looked down. Sendak’s jaw dropped in horror as he realized what had happened.

His nipples had been pierced, gold hoops with a delicate-looking chain connecting them, and so had his cock and clit. His clit had a small gold hoop as well, and his cock had a hoop through the head, as well as a series of piercings like the champions. There was a ring around the base of his member, just under the knot, to keep his cock from retreating into his sheath.

“How dare you!” Sendak was filled with enough rage that he tried to break free, snarling and baring his teeth. “I’ll kill you for this!”

Shiro simply smiled wider and stood from his seat, closing the distance between him and Sendak. He stopped just out of reach, watching the muzzled Galra struggle for a few moments before lashing out with his leg, catching his prisoner across the face and making him fall to the side.

The Galra tried to get back up but Shiro planted his foot on his shoulder and applied pressure, he then laughed loudly, throwing his head back.

“What’s wrong? After all, you loved them on me. I just figured you’d like some decoration too!” He laughed again and removed his foot. “Usually you’re supposed to wait a little while after the piercing before playing with them, to let them heal and all. Thanks to Altean technology and Pidge, however, you’re already healed.”

Shiro used his foot to turn Sendak onto his back, planting one foot on either side of him, bending over and taking hold of the chain and tugging hard. Sendak cried out, though he couldn’t tell if it was pain or pleasure he felt. Shiro swung his leg back over, going to the bag and digging around in it.

He pulled out another chain, delicate gold just like the one connecting Sendak’s nipples, and a bottle of clear lube. Shiro attached the chain to the first as well as the hoop on the head of Sendak’s cock. He tugged again, dragging a soft moan from the Galra. Whether the moan was of pleasure or simply a noise didn’t matter to Shiro, soon enough everything Shiro did, from fucking to beatings would make Sendak moan. He would turn the Galra into his obedient slave, glad for even the slightest bit of attention.

It would take time and effort, but he was patient, and the other paladins were more than happy to help.

Shiro pulled his cock out, stroking himself to full hardness. Sendak yelled loudly, trying to lash out at Shiro, who simply backhanded him with his prosthetic, slapping his cock against Sendak’s pussy, drawing a startled moan from Sendak. Shiro hit his cock against Sendak’s clit, rubbing the leaking head of his member over the little bud. 

Sendak moaned again as Shiro kept hitting his clit and tugging the chain, hating his body. He hated how sensitive he was, wondering if the champion had done something to him while he slept as the Altean had.

“Good, now that you’re nice and slick,” The champion rubbed lubricant over his fingers, pressing one into Sendak’s cunt, opening him up one finger at a time. Soon he added a second finger, then the third scissoring and wiggling them. Sendak bit back another moan, trying to keep as quiet as possible.

“There’s no shame in feeling good, remember?” Shiro parroted the words Sendak had once spoken to him. “This is your place, where you belong. It’s only natural that you enjoy it.”

“Ahn...you really think yourself better than me? Then the Empire?” Sendak questioned, voice hoarse from not being used. “We are the same.”

Shiro’s expression changed to a dark look. He pulled so hard on the chain Sendak was almost certain his nipples would be ripped off. When Shiro let go he slapped him with his metal hand, and then shoved himself inside Sendak’s slit.

The Galra cried out as Shiro set a brutal pace, fucking him hard. He pinched and fondled Sendak’s clit as he fucked him, making Sendak gasp and moan. Shiro kissed and licked his nipples, moaning in pleasure at Sendak unintentionally squeezing down on his cock.

With every noise, every spark of pleasure, Sendak hated himself more.

Shiro threw Sendak’s legs over his shoulders for a better angle, thrusts slowing down. He dragged his member slowly out of Sendak before pushing back in just as slow.

Shiro kept this pace, letting the pleasure build. Now and then Shiro would stop, taking a deep breath and calming down. 

He wanted Sendak to beg before he climaxed.

Sendak could feel it fading, the build-up to climax. He still hadn’t come from his penis, his only climax being from his slit when the princess had her way with him. It was starting to ache again, his member hard and leaking now.

“Please,” He spoke quietly when Shiro stopped again. It had been almost a varga of this slow pace now. If he felt he was too close Shiro would pull out entirely, closing his eyes and waiting for himself to cool off. “Please.”

“What’s that Senny? Please what?”

“Please, let me come.” Sendak felt the shame burning in him and closed his eye, turning away. No soldier should ever beg like this, but it ached so badly. Sendak just wanted it to be done already.

“Hmmm...” Shiro pretended to think for a second. “No.”

Sendak’s eye shot open. “Why?! Ahh!”

Shiro started again, fucking him hard and fast, groaning loudly when he came, filling Sendak again. At the rate, this was going Sendak was afraid he would wind up carrying Shiro’s children.

He sobbed softly with need when Shiro pulled out, wiping himself clean on the fur of Sendak’s thighs before putting himself away. He paused, looking his prisoner over, noting the matted fur and decided his pet needed a bath.

He walked to the bag, zipping it closed and leaving, messaging Pidge to let her know that it’d be a little longer before she could test her new toy on Sendak.

–-

On his way back Pidge messaged him back, saying it still needed some adjusting anyway and that she could wait.

Shiro stepped back into Sendak’s cell, a heavy leash in hand. Sendak snarled behind his muzzle, shaking his head and trying to scoot back. Shiro simply attached the leash to Sendak’s collar, forcing him forward so that he could cuff Sendak’s wrist and attach it to the back of the collar.

“We’re going to get you cleaned up then we’re going to go see Miss Pidge.” Shiro yanked on the leash, drawing Sendak down to meet his eyes. “I am your Master, and if I tell you to call someone something you will do so. Got it?”

Sendak stayed silent, earning him a punch. “I said got it?!”

Sendak nodded. “Yes,”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, Master.” Sendak felt sick saying it.

Shiro nodded approvingly and led the way out. Sendak kept his head down, refusing to look at anything but the floor, doing his best to memorize the way they took. It was a short walk to the showers, Shiro shoving Sendak into the stall. Shiro removed the leash, setting it aside.

Shiro kept Sendak cuffed and turned the shower to a nice warmth, shucking off his own clothes and quickly bathing as he waited for Sendak’s fur to get fully wet. When he was Shiro grabbed the shampoo and started scrubbing Sendak all over. When Shiro wasn’t looking Sendak would tilt his head and lap at the water caught in the muzzle. Warm shower water was better than dehydration.

“I’m taking off the muzzle, and you will behave. Understand?” Shiro’s voice was dark and low.

“Yes,” Sendak bit his tongue rather than call the human ‘Master’ again.

“Say it. Yes…?”

“Yes, Master.” It churned his stomach to hear himself submitting to the champion.

“Good boy.” Shiro patted Sendak’s head. “See, even you can behave,”

Shiro took the muzzle off, setting it to the side. When he stood back up Sendak lunged at him, snapping at Shiro’s throat. Shiro activated his hand and punched Sendak in the cheek, his prosthetic sizzling under the water, burning Sendak’s cheek and sending him to the floor. Shiro grabbed him by the throat, deactivating his hand and punching the burn with the still-hot fist.

“You. Will. Obey!” Shiro emphasized each punch with his words.

The beating went on for several more seconds before Shiro relented. When it seemed Sendak had the fight beat out of him Shiro stopped, standing back up and grabbing the shampoo again. He poured some into his hands and sat on Sendak’s chest, scrubbing his face and head roughly.

“You’re lucky I want to keep you pretty, or you’d be covered in scars.”

Sendak grunted, enduring the scrubbing as best as he could with a stinging cheek. The shampoo only made it burn more, making Sendak hiss in pain. Shiro slapped his other cheek, mistaking the pained hiss as a threat.

“Don’t you hiss at me!”

Shiro got off of Sendak’s chest, grabbing his crest and hauling him up to force his head under the shower spray, running his hands through the fur to make sure all the suds were washed away.

When they were finally clean Shiro dragged Sendak over to what looked like a large air duct. When they stood on it they were blasted with warm air from above and below. Shiro ruffled Sendak’s fur a few times to make sure all of him got dried.

Somehow in all that fuss, Shiro forgot that Sendak’s cock was still out of its sheath, and Sendak could only be grateful that Shiro hadn’t accidentally hit it when manhandling him. Shiro remembered now, noticing it at half-mast between Sendak’s legs.

“Did that excite you?” Shiro's voice had a hit of amusement to it.

Sendak shook his head, watching Shiro as he retrieved the muzzle. “You’re imagining things.”

Shiro laughed and returned to him, replacing the muzzle. “Sure, whatever you say. I think you’re a liar. That fight got you excited.”

With the muzzle back on Shiro grabbed the leash as well, clipping it back onto Sendak’s collar. He hummed softly and got redressed, yanking Sendak’s leash and leading him out.

They passed Lance on the way to Pidge’s work area, the other man stopping them so he could look Sendak over. He eyed Sendak’s cock, reaching out to take hold of and inspect it.

“Nice piercings. They looked well healed for having just been done today.” He lifted the member just enough to eye Sendak’s slit. “Nice.”

Sendak tried to pull away, earning a rough pull on his cock for it before it was released. “Hey, I wasn’t done looking! Shiro, I think he needs more training.”

Shiro shrugged and smiled. “He’s still in the beginning stages. Do you want to watch the test of Pidge’s machine?”

“Nah, I promised Allura I’d train with her today.” Lance was blushing now.

“Then you better get there, you know how she is with being on time.”

“Yea, later!”

Watching the interaction, you’d think it nothing more than a chat between friends. Then you take note of the naked, chained Galra, and are reminded that all was not as it seemed.

Shiro tugged at Sendak’s leash and they were off again, Sendak fearing what kind of machine needed testing, but certain he already knew. As they walked in Sendak’s heart fell.

There was a large machine near the center of the room: two poles topped with large dildos facing a large chair, the mechanism that powered it attached at the back. There were several straps, to keep the subject in place no doubt.

“What do you think? It’s just a start, but I think it’s a good one.” Pidge stood up from her computer and walked over, gesturing to the machine.

“I think it’s a good start too. Shall we?” Shiro dragged Sendak behind him, the Galra resisting as best as he could.

Between lack of food or drink, save for what little water he drank in the shower, as well as several bad night’s sleep, made it no contest; they managed to easily strap him in, the two of them miles stronger than Sendak at that moment.

With his ass sticking out and kneeling on the chair Pidge covered the dildos in lube and aimed them at Sendak’s cunt and asshole. Shiro used one of the pills again, cleaning Sendak further, and fingered his ass open. Pidge readied her computer for recording.

With a slow, smooth movement Sendak was being fucked by the machine in both holes, moaning softly as he was breached. The machine was set to a slow pace, building up to faster movement.

Suddenly it stopped, still inside of him, and when he went to look back it started again, fucking him slowly. Sendak bit his lips again, the pleasure slowly building. It stopped again, making Sendak whine. Did they always have to tease? Why couldn’t they just get it over with?

Start. Stop. Start. Stop.

It was driving him crazy.

The next time it started up it picked up the pace, fucking him faster at last. It wasn’t much faster, but it made up for it by fucking both of his holes.

“Feel good?” Shiro was suddenly beside him. “Bet it’d feel better if it was faster.”

Sendak could only moan, wanting more, wanting to come. This was hell. An unexpected hell, but hell nonetheless. 

–-

Allura closed the video chat, content that she had been pointed in the right direction.

It shouldn’t be hard for them to find her, and Allura would have something trade worthy by the time they did. 

While it would be fun to break Sendak themselves, it was simply far too time-consuming. They had a nice start, and Shiro was surely having fun. Pidge was getting all new ideas for fun toys, and Lance had even expressed interest in their toy, which she had not expected.

“Hey Allura,” Lance called to her from the door. “I thought we were gonna train today?”

“Sorry Lance, I had a call to make.” She smiled and walked over to him. “Let’s go.”

–-

It had been almost half a varga when Pidge increased the pace to the highest it could go. Sendak screamed as he was fucked, coming from his pussy hard enough to squirt. He still had the ring around the base of his erection, keeping him from coming from his cock.

It wasn’t long before he broke. “Please! Please let me come!”

“What’s that?” Shiro held a hand up to his ear, a smile on his face. “What did you say?”

“Please Master! Please let me come!” Sendak had tears and drool staining his face now, eyes rolled back. “Please!”

Shiro walked over, Pidge slowing the machine long enough for Shiro to remove the ring. She resumed as soon as it was off, making the Galra come instantly. He came and came over and over, sobbing more as pleasure became pain.

“Stars please! Have mercy!”

“You wanted to come so badly,” Pidge chuckled. “Now you want to stop? What sense does that make?”

She kept the speed at max, making sure her recording was still going, and gently hip-checked Shiro. “I like this game.”

“Me too,” Shiro kept his eyes on Sendak, watching as the Galra sobbed from overstimulation, coming over and over until he was coming dry.

“Please, Master! Please stop the machine!” Sendak cried.

“Hmmm...I think a little while longer, what do you think Pidge?”

“A little longer, I agree.”


	3. Punishment

Lance was fucking Sendak’s cunt roughly, Allura seated nearby, masturbating. Lance yanked the chain connecting Sendak’s piercings, slapped him if he tried to block the act out, and generally used Sendak as a living fleshlight.

“Still not too sure about his dick, but then again I never have been too keen on dick.” He looked at Allura. “I much prefer pussy.”

Sendak tried not to roll his eye at the obvious flirting attempt. How could he be raping someone and think the object of his affections would respond positively to his flirtations. 

Then again, she is the one who goaded him into the rape, to begin with.

Sendak tried to ignore his arousal, the drug they gave him still running strong. His erection bobbed with each thrust, the pleasure building rapidly(the drug, it was the drug, Sendak swore to himself).

Lance thrust deep and stilled, filling Sendak with his cum, taking a moment to catch his breath. He pulled out slowly, looking to Allura.

“You want a go? He’s still hard.” He offered Sendak to her as casually as if he were offering her a snack.

“I think I will,” She walked over to them, Lance moving so she could situate herself over Sendak’s cock, slowly lowering herself. “Ahhh...his piercings feel nice.”

The chain only connected his nipples today, and like Lance, Allura tugged it roughly. Sendak moaned loudly( _the drug, it has to be the drug_ ), hating the spark of pleasure that ran through him at the tug, at the feeling of the princess’ tight pussy squeezing his member.

“I think he likes you better than me, Allura.” Lance quipped.

Sendak rolled his eye this time. “I hate you both-”

He was cut off by a hard slap. “Who said you could speak?”

Sendak frowned and kept his mouth shut tight. He was slapped on the other cheek, Allura demanding satisfaction. “Well, who said you could speak?”

“No one,”

“No one…?” She waited, hand raised.

“No one...Mistress Allura.” Sendak felt as if someone had put something bitter on his tongue. It had only been, at most, a movement and he was already calling them ‘Master’ and ‘Mistress’. 

_It’s to survive,_ he reminded himself. _I have to survive long enough to escape._

“Good boy,” Allura praised, pretending not to notice Lance squirm in his seat. 

She started moving, slowly at first so she could adjust to his size and piercings. Allura braced her hands on Sendak’s chest, moaning softly as she bounced on his cock. Lance bit his lip, watching her breasts bounce with each movement, his erection returning.

“Ahh...Lance, I do think...mmm! I do think you’d enjoy his cock if you...ahh...if you gave it a try.” Allura moaned again, reaching to cup her breast, tweaking her nipple.

“You want to see me get fucked, don’t you?” Lance masked his nervousness with a laugh.

“Possibly. Maybe when he’s better trained. Or perhaps,” Allura looked over to him. “Perhaps you’d prefer I was the one?”

Lance sat up straight, erection throbbing at the thought. “You-I mean I-that is-”

“Lance, after this, shall we retire to my room?” She winked at him.

A huge smile graced Lance’s face, and Sendak felt like puking. 

What a lovely couple.

–-

Shiro and Coran were digging through the castle storage, searching for something that would be considered valuable.

“Why are we doing this?” Shiro looked at Coran, who was crouched over an open box.

“Something that the lady might find worth the price of her services.” Coran held up...something that he quickly put back in the box.

“Right,” Shiro drawled. “So what could that be? Who is she anyway?”

“A very powerful woman. I’ll know what we need when I see it.” Coran said vaguely.

Shiro stared at him for a moment longer then went back to searching. They dug through so many boxes Shiro was certain if he never saw another one it’d be too soon. He stumbled upon boxes of ore, gemstones, empty vials...and a box of alien sex toys. At first, he thought he was reading too much into it, but Coran confirmed it.

“They were here for when the original paladins got too lonely. Trigel invented most of them, I believe, one night when the paladins had been away from home for several phoebs.”

“And they survived this long?” Shiro was stunned.

“Everything Trigel made was made to last.” Coran was teary-eyed. 

“You must miss them.”

“Yes, I do. I miss those days terribly. But nothing will change what happened, and nothing can bring back those days.” He had a solemn look on his face for a moment, then bounced back as only Coran could. “Well let me see your boxes please, I’ll double-check them.”

Shiro moved so he could look through them, choosing to look over the box of toys he’d found while Coran checked.

There were some rather interesting ones, like the jelly-like orb contained in glass.

“Aha! Here we go!” Coran cried triumphantly.

He held up a chunk of rock that looked like a chunk of meteorite. 

“What is that?” The meteorite seemed to glitter in the light.

“This, my boy, is a very special bit of ore. This ore is all that remains of the meteor that made the lions.”

Shiro’s jaw dropped slightly. “Should we just give something like that away? It seems too valuable.”

“My boy, trust me. With this, the lady will deal with us.” Coran stood, the ore tucked under his arm.

“It almost sounds like she was around ten thousand decaphoebs ago.” Shiro stood and took the box he’d found with him, the two walking out of the storage room.

Coran suddenly stopped, looking at Shiro from over his shoulder.

“She was.”

–-

Hunk shuffled nervously into Sendak’s cell, fiddling with his shirt. Sendak watched through his narrowed eye, wanting to itch his cheek badly. Allura had adjusted his muzzle, making it nice and tight, and the itch had bothered Sendak for the past varga.

He didn’t say anything, wanting to suffer as little abuse as possible.

“So, uh...Shiro said we could.”

That was all the explanation he offered, moving further into the room and undoing his pants. Sendak grunted as the yellow paladin spread lube over his fingers and Sendak’s slit, slipping one in with a small smile. With his other hand, he tugged gently on the chain and tweaked Sendak’s nipples, making the Galra moan softly.

To Sendak’s surprise Hunk was quite gentle, even making sure that Sendak was feeling pleasure instead of pain. He stroked Sendak’s cock slowly, careful with the piercings, massaging the knot at the base, lightly tugging the Galra’s clit.

The paladin was hard yet he waited to penetrate his captive, fingers fucking Sendak’s slit slow and steady. Sendak’s breath sped up, cock leaking and twitching, grunting in unwanted pleasure as his cock jerked, cunt fluttered around the fingers inside as he came, seed painting his belly a pale, pearlescent lavender.

“Damn, Allura and Lance must not have let you come if you came that quickly. That’s not fair…” Hunk slicked himself up and pressed into Sendak, moaning softly. “Wow...feels nice…”

Something struck Sendak then; this paladin was chaste until now. He’d never had a lover before.

Something like pity took over Sendak, but it was quickly drowned out by amusement. Of all the paladins he’d expected to be chaste, for some reason the yellow paladin never crossed his mind. And now here he was, a captive, a slave, and the one the paladin lost his innocence to.

It was laughable. It was disgusting.

Hunk moved slowly for a while, getting a feel for what he was doing. The slow drag of the paladins' cock along his still sensitive insides drew another moan from Sendak, angling himself differently after a moment to see how that felt.

Hunk still tugged the chain, tweaked Sendak’s nipples and clit. He reached up, undoing the muzzle, rubbing Sendak’s ears softly. 

The Galra’s eye went wide when the paladin pressed his lips lightly to Sendak’s.

He jerked back, looking at the human confused.

“You’re supposed to kiss during sex, right?” He seemed too small, too childlike in that moment.

“Perhaps you should remember, paladin, that we are not lovers. You are currently _forcing yourself on me_. I never wanted to be your sex toy!” Sendak snapped his teeth and headbutted the human, grunting softly when the motion sent the human backward, causing him to slip out of Sendak at an odd angle.

The humans' erection flagged as he lay there clutching his forehead. There was going to be a bruise.

Unfortunately for Sendak, life hated him at that moment as the red paladin walked in.

“Hunk, are you OK?” He knelt next to his comrade, helping him sit back up. “What happened?”

“I...he headbutted me.” Hunk stood and pulled his pants back up. “I’m...I’m gonna go.”

He left swiftly and the red one turned his attention to Sendak.

“Shiro said no permanent damage, but we can always heal a few cuts can’t we? As punishment for hurting Hunk.”

Sendak paled as he drew a knife from a sheath on his belt, spinning it a few times as he looked Sendak over, deciding where to slice him. He started with Sendak’s chest, going just deep enough to draw blood.

Keith marked up Sendak’s chest, letting the blood trickle down his body. He carved a half-circle around Sendak’s left nipple, letting the blade nick the tender bud. When there was no more space on the pectoral area he moved on to Sendak’s stomach, carving lines right through the mess of cum. 

Keith stopped for a moment, wiping the knife clean before plunging it into the captive Galra’s stomach.

“I thought…” Sendak said as blood started filling his mouth. “I thought you said…”

“Don’t worry, I’ll take you to a pod, but before that, I can still have some fun.” Keith’s eyes were empty and cold. The way he spoke, you’d think this was something he did often. “Besides, this is nothing compared to what you put Shiro through.”

Keith cut Sendak’s left cheek, on his cheekbone area, sawing the knife back and forth. There was a small tilt to the corners of his mouth. He was really enjoying this.

Keith let the knife drift over Sendak’s nose and lips, the cuts shallow, before stabbing his stump.

“Argh!!” Sendak cried out at that, blood dripping out of his mouth now.

“There it is. I bet you hate being reminded that you have no arm, just another weakness. Another reminder of how weak you are.”

“I am not weak!”

Keith stabbed his shoulder, twisting the knife cruelly. “Yes, you are. You lost to a group who are still learning how to control Voltron and their lions. You’re weak.”

“Then what does that make all of you, taking advantage of a captive like this?”

“According to your culture,” Keith removed the blade and drew it over Sendak’s neck. “This makes us strong. Feels bad, doesn’t it? Knowing your people would probably look at you and say that you deserve this.”

He cut the other cheek, just below Sendak’s missing eye. “You do you know. Deserve every bit of this.”

Sendak was losing consciousness now, the blood loss was getting worse. Keith stabbed his ear in a fit of anger, piercing through the cartilage and putting a hole in the wall; he sliced outward, tearing Sendak’s ear in two.

Sendak screamed weakly, head dropping to his wounded shoulder as the world went dark.

-–

Shiro stared Keith down, the two standing before the cryopod holding Sendak. He wasn’t angry that Keith had punished Sendak for attacking Hunk, no Sendak deserved that, he was angry that Keith had used his knife without asking Shiro.

Shiro wanted to keep Sendak pretty, after all, and there were risks of scars when a blade was used. Hopefully, they had gotten him into the pod fast enough to prevent scaring, but he was still upset.

“Why didn’t you ask?” Shiro crossed his arms and cocked his head to the side.

“You said nothing permanent, so I just assumed if we got him in a pod fast enough it’d be OK.” Keith looked away, embarrassed about being scolded like a child. Of course, he’d get scolded, but he supposed he had earned it.

“Scars are pretty permanent, Keith.”

“Sorry, I won’t use my knife again.” He fiddled with the strap that held the blade to his belt.

“Thank you. I’m sure there are other ways you can play with Sendak, whither you fuck him or not.” He put a hand on Keith’s shoulder, smiling at him fondly.

Keith looked up and smiled back. Shiro was so close if he just leaned up…

“How is our friend?” Pidge waltzed into the room with a grin. She and Lance had a bet for how long it would take for Keith to start stabbing, and she’d won.

Keith leaped back, turning away to hide his blush. Shiro looked confused, but turned to Pidge rather than ask.

“He’ll be fine, superficial stuff. The only scar he’ll have is the one on his left cheek, and even then it’s only a small one.” Shiro brought up Sendak’s chart, pointing to his cheek.

“It’s hardly there, big deal.” Pidge rolled her eyes. “Anyway, I’ve been looking over that box you brought me earlier. There’s some pretty cool stuff there, but I didn’t see the jelly orb thing you mentioned?”

“Oh, yeah I wanted to try that one out,” Shiro rubbed the back of his head with a chuckle.

“Ohhh I see.” Pidge teased. “Just clean it when you’re done, OK? I wanna look it over.”

Keith looked away, face still warm. He’d really thought that? If Shiro found out, what would he think?

He picked at his nails, nerves getting the best of him, only stopping when Shiro put a hand over his.

“Keith, we’ve talked about this.” Shiro took his hand and gave a small squeeze. “You can’t pick at yourself. It’s not healthy.”

“Sorry,”

Shiro smiled softly, squeezing again before letting go. Pidge grinned at Keith, making the dark-haired man flush again and turn back away. The doors opened again, Allura and a limping Lance entering the room.

“What happened?” Allura looked at Shiro.

“To Sendak, or Lance?” Keith snickered.

Lance glared, shifting his weight slightly and blushing a little. Allura smiled and linked her arm with Lance’s, snuggling into him. Lance’s blush got brighter, and a large smile split his face.

“Well, Lance and I had a little fun. I suppose I got too excited, however, and he’s hurting a little.” Allura looked at Lance. “Is it too much? We can put you in a pod for a bit,”

Lance shook his head. “Nah, I’ll be fine. Just sore for a bit.”

“I’ll be more gentle next time.” She kissed his cheek.

Lance’s face got even redder, smile widening again. “OK, just as long as you’re gentle. Save the rough stuff for Sendak, huh?”

Keith wanted to vomit from the sickeningly cute aura the two had, but also wanting that with Shiro. He wanted to be that happy with his loved one.

“Anyway, what happened to fluffy over there?” Lance gestured to Sendak.

“Keith punished him for hitting Hunk.” Shiro crossed his arms again.

“What?! He hit Hunk?!” Lance was raging now, no one got away with hitting his best friend!

“Lance it’s alright. Keith took care of it.” Shiro looked back at Sendak. “It will be a little while before Sendak can come out of the pod.”

“Good, he’ll need all the healing he can get. Cause when I get done with him-”

“Lance, sweetheart, it’s alright.” Allura smiled at him. “As Shiro said, Keith took care of it.”

“He still deserves further punishment, he had no right to hit Hunk.” Lance frowned deeply.

“Perhaps we should check in with Hunk?” She was trying to divert his anger.

“Yeah, OK. See you guys later.” He called back to them as Allura tugged him to the door.

Keith fiddled with his belt again. “I’m gonna go do some training.”

“Ah, Keith-” Keith was gone before Shiro could finish.

“What’s with him?” Pidge walked closer, looking up at Shiro. Even after her growth spurt, she was still tiny compared to him.

“I don’t know. I’ll ask him about it later, right now I think I’m going to go take a nap.” He waved goodbye as he left, Pidge waving back as she turned to Sendak’s pod.

–-

Shiro let out a heavy sigh and leaned against his locked door, looking at the glass container on his desk.

It was a lovely dark blue, with what looked like glitter mixed in with whatever material it was made of. Shiro walked over and lifted the container, looking it over. The orb looked spotless, and even then Shiro didn’t know how he was supposed to clean it if it was dirty.

Still, curiosity got the better of him, and he stripped, sitting on the bed with the container in hand. He opened it and rolled the orb into his hand, setting down the glass on his nightstand.

“Now what?” He turned it this way and that.

He was about to give up when something made the orb stir, little tendrils working their way up to his arm slowly. They wrapped around his shoulder and neck, coming to his lips where they softly pressed. Like a kiss.

With nothing better to do Shiro kissed back, and this seemed to be the key, as suddenly more tentacles were wrapping around him, making him fall back on his bed.

He was maneuvered onto his hands and knees, barely having enough reach to grab the suppositories and use one before the tentacles could penetrate him, though it seemed that wasn’t the current intent. The smaller ones tugged his piercings teasingly, a bigger one rubbing against his lips to coax them apart.

Shiro opened his mouth, letting it in. It tasted fruity almost, moving and filling his mouth. Shiro sucked on it as best as he could, a little distracted by the tendrils toying with his hole. 

A small one slipped in, wriggling, going as far as it could into Shiro. It found his prostate, rubbing firmly, and Shiro moaned around the one in his mouth. A second one joined the first inside of him, moving outwards to help stretch him open as a third, slightly larger one, joined.

The tentacle in his mouth started moving faster until it was fucking his face. Thanks to his year with Sendak, Shiro’s gag reflex was gone, the tentacle fucking his throat with ease.

The two smaller tendrils fucking his ass wrapped around the thicker one, and Shiro sobbed with pleasure. Between the one fucking his face and the three in his ass, he was feeling very, very good.

Then several, about four, of the smaller ones wrapped around his leaking cock and heavy balls, squeezing and rubbing until his eyes rolled back. He jumped when a thicker one slapped his ass, rubbing before smacking again. It alternated between slapping and fucking, squeezing his privates, rubbing inside him just right.

A small part of his brain wondered how Trigel came up with this thing and if there were schematics for more because he didn’t think he wanted to share after this.

After about a half-hour of firm, but gentle fucking, the toy sped up, fucking him hard and deep.

Shiro’s arms gave way, collapsing onto the bed with his ass in the air. The tentacle fucking his throat retreated to just his mouth, like trying not to choke him. He screamed around it as he came, sweat dripping off of him.

The tendrils caught him as he fell to the bed, moving him away from the wet spot. They even pulled his sheet over him, again avoiding the wet spot, tucking him in.

As the tentacles returned to orb shape they pulled the container close enough to enter, making Shiro sleepily wonder if the orb had some form of consciousness. But that was something to ponder another day, right now he was too tired to care.

–-

Coran pulled up the video call to the lady, ready to make an offer. She answered quickly, sound only and Coran cleared his throat.

“My lady, this is Coran of the Castle of Lions calling again. I have something I think you will find worthy of your services.”

“Oh? Tell me, dear, is it truly so valuable?” Her voice was reminded him of smoke, though he couldn’t place why. Deep and sultry, just as he remembered.

“My lady, I guarantee you, it is quite a valuable piece of ore.”

“Ore?” 

Got her.

“Yes, my lady. Perhaps we could meet?”

“I’ll send you the coordinates, dear Coran. I look forward to seeing you.”


	4. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sendak is handed over to the Lady, and her training is not easy.

When Sendak woke he was bound to a metal chair, wires connected to him in various places. There was an iv drip connected to the stump of his missing arm, the bag was filled with a glowing fluid.

Even his head was strapped down, making it impossible to look around. He wasn’t on the castle ship anymore, the walls were too dark.

“So he awakens.” A soft voice hissed from the darkness.

“Where am I? Who are you?” He demanded, despite knowing it was pointless.

“Silence.” 

A gag clapped into place over the lower half of his face, the cold metal making him gasp. He struggled against his bonds, stopping when there was a soft slithering sound nearby.

Someone rose behind him, taking hold of a strange headgear and lowering it over the upper-half of his face. The paused long enough to use a wire speculum to force his eye to stay open.

Once it was in place and earpieces were placed it was turned on. His gaze was filled with pornographic videos and images, some of his violations at the hands of Voltron. And the sounds...moans and whimpers of pain and pleasure, whispers of how this was his place, what he was meant for.

Sendak could feel the fluid being pumped into his veins, and soon he was hot all over. Another part of the device whirred to life, settling over his sheath and slit, vibrating slowly. It breached him, both slit and sheath, trapping his cock and filling him as full as it could. His ass was attacked next, the toy thrusting slow and steady. Then his nipples, little bullet vibes aimed at them and held there.

“Mmm! Mmph!” He cried out against the gag to no avail.

Sendak bucked against the machine, trying his best to get away from the vibrations.

His eye was watering from being kept open, and he was painfully aroused by now.

_It’s the drug, the machine, these damn videos, and sounds! I don’t want this!_

_But you will, soon._

A shock went through him when he heard the feminine voice in his head.

_I am a warrior! A soldier of the Empire!_

_An Empire that doesn’t care if you live or die. Your precious Emperor doesn’t love you, or anyone else._

Sendak clawed at the arm of the chair. He was so close, just a little more…

The vibrations stopped, but the videos and sounds remained. It was them that sent him over the edge, the sight and sound of a Galra that looked like him wailing in ecstasy as he was railed by a group of smaller aliens.

_Good boy._

–-

“So she really knows what she’s doing, huh?” Lance asked Coran.

They were heading to the training deck for more group bonding exercises. 

“Oh yes, she’s had decaphoebs to perfect her technique.” Coran stroked his mustache. “Her services have always been highly sought after.”

“Wait, how long has she been around?” Lance looked up at the older man.

“Always.”

With that Coran started humming, hands held behind his back as he walked.

Lance paused, letting it sink in. “Wow.”

–-

Sendak was thrashing now, it was too hot, too much!

A thicker toy was fucking his holes now, his cock pulled from his sheath and a pump attached. Little pumps were on his nipples, pulling the sensitive buds in time with his member.

Sendak was drooling behind the gag, watching Galra, aliens, was that a human?, getting fucked. The toys fucking him were good, but he wanted more, no he didn’t he hated this! 

What was he thinking?

He came again, his seed sucked away by the pump.

How long had he been here? He was allowed to rest sometimes, the speculum taken from his eye and the sounds muted.

Today he was taken from his seat and locked into a breeding bench. He was blindfolded, helpless to stop them from doing as they pleased with him.

“Careful of the iv.”

That’s all that was said, several people descending upon him suddenly. They groped him, slapped his ass, shoved fingers and tongues into his holes.

One kissed him, tangling their two tongues around his, as another with two cocks pushed both into him, one in his ass another in his cunt, making Sendak moan loudly. 

He felt the liquid being pumped through his veins again until he was hot and needy. The one kissing him stopped and replaced his tongue with his cock, a fat, bump covered thing that reached the back of Sendak’s throat easily.

The Galra moaned around it, trying to bob his head and lick at the same time. 

He felt so good.

–-

The black lion spun around the cruiser, mouth blade tearing through it like a hot knife through butter. As it dashed away the ship exploded, but the black paladins' mind was elsewhere.

It had been about a month since they had given Sendak to her and while they got daily updates Shiro missed his pet. He knew, of course, why this was the most prudent way to train Sendak, but it wasn’t as fun.

–-

How long had he been here? It was too hard to tell. They would feed him, take him to be washed, but of course, even that was sexual. They fondled and scrubbed him gently, using soft brushes in ways that brushes were never meant to be used until he was moaning and whining.

He wasn’t allowed to cum anymore, not unless they told him he could. There were punishments if he came without permission, spankings and even a cunt whipping once. But the pain just made him feel good now, it mixed with the pleasure.

_I...I can do this…_

He was being teased again, vibrating wands aimed at his slit on the second highest speed. His cunt was twitching, clit throbbing. His cock was trapped in his sheath with a blocker, they were training his pussy for now.

The wands were taken away, Sendak gasping and sobbing in relief, but it was short-lived.

“This is one of our best toys. I’m sure you’ll love it.”

It looked like a drill with a dildo attached in place of a bit. Instead of spinning it went back and forth like a jackhammer. 

Sendak’s heart sped up, fear filling him.

“Don’t worry, we tweaked its design to make sure it wouldn’t hurt you. It’s a toy after all.”

The man holding it ran the dildo over his folds, pressing down on the trigger and letting it hammer over his sensitive core.

“Ready? Let’s begin,”

–-

The cruisers were coming more frequently now, always filled with fighters. There were no serious battles lately. Shiro wondered if they were looking to rescue Sendak, but as far as they knew he was dead.

He looked at his nails idly, half-asleep from boredom. His nightmares were slowly dying down, instead of constant all night episodes they came every other night now.

Keith kept close, and Shiro was grateful for it. It helped to have someone to talk to, to stay close to him. He’d missed Keith when on the Kerberos mission, and even more when he was held as a prisoner.

Shiro was no fool. He knew how Keith felt.

He was too broken for love.

–-

Sendak sobbed as he was fucked by massive cocks, both holes stuffed full. The creature above him was twice his size, towering over Sendak and manhandling him with ease.

His head lolled back, tongue hanging out. He was off the iv, he didn’t need it anymore, not when he was constantly aroused.

With a grunt, the beast filled him to overflowing, pulling him off its cock and letting him fall into the mess underneath. He wasn’t alone long, several imp-like aliens joining him.

He would get no rest for the moment.

They tugged at his piercings, fucking his gaped ass and pussy. A female imp sat on his face, making him eat her out as two managed to double penetrate his cunt.

Another took his hand and made him jerk them off, shooting their cum onto his chest.

When they finished with him Sendak lay there, masturbating desperately. He pulled his piercings, pumped his cock and fingered his pussy, but he couldn’t cum. He wasn’t allowed to cum by himself, that was hammered into his brain. Only if his masters said he could.

But he was so, so horny, he wanted to cum so badly.

“Please! Please, I’ve been good! Please let me cum!”

_You’ve been good, it’s true, but do you deserve to cum? When you came here you were so naughty, so how do I know this is not a trick?_

“No trick! I’ll be good, I promise so, please! Please!”

The eyes watching from the darkness narrowed.

_Prove it._

“How?” Sendak was sobbing now. So, so close!

_Who is your Master?_

“Voltron!”

_Wrong._

There was a shock to his piercings, making him arch and sob louder.

_Who is your Master?_

“Master is Master! Master is Shiro!”

_Good boy._

Another monstrous creature entered the room, licking its lips as it spotted him, cock rising.

_What about the Empire?_

Sendak was crawling over to the beast as best as he could with one arm. “The...the what?”

He settled on his knees before it, using his hand to guide the tip to his lips.

_What about the Emperor?_

Sendak moaned as the creature pulled away from him. “W-who?”

Images filled his head of a man in armor, but they were shocked away before he could focus.

“Ahh! Mmm…” He moaned and lay on his back as the beast maneuvered his legs apart, Sendak’s nipples, cock and clit still tingling from the electricity. It pushed in making Sendak scream again in pleasure.

_Who do you love?_

“Master!”

_Do you love him for sending you here? For helping you see your place?_

“Love Master! I love him for helping me!”

_Good boy._

–-

Shiro palmed himself as he watched the latest video, watched as Sendak submitted fully to the various beasts. He bit his lip as Sendak declared his love for his Master, stroking faster as he stumbled with the idea of the Empire and Zarkon.

He finished as the beast took him again, making Sendak scream his love for his Master.

He was sure Sendak was ready, but the lady assured him that he needed more time. Just because Sendak would say things in the heat of the moment didn’t mean he was ready.

Shiro set the tablet aside and wiped up. He couldn’t wait to see Sendak again.

–-

Sendak knelt in the center of an empty room, daydreaming about Master’s cock. Would he be rough, would he share him or keep him to himself his first day back?

How long had he been away?

_What’s wrong with you?!_

Sendak looked around. Who was that?

_You are a-of the Galra -!_

Sendak’s face scrunched up. _I’m a what? No, no I’m Masters pet._

_You are weak! You’ve let them drag you down! Fight back!_

There was the slithering again and Sendak straightened his spine.

_Hush, pet. You know your truth. Don’t let your silly mind overwork itself._

The lady ran her fingers through the fur on Sendak’s head, making him purr softly. She stroked down his neck and shoulders, crooning sweetly in his head.

_Who do you love?_

“Master…”

_Do you miss him?_

“Yes! I want to go back to him!”

_If you misbehave, they’ll bring you back here you know._

“No! I’ll behave!”

_Just a little longer, good boy. Then you can go back to Master._

“Yes, anything you say!” Sendak wanted to go back to Master, he’d be good!

_Worm! Weakling! You-_

_Ignore that little voice. You know your truth. You’re going to be Master’s perfect pet, aren’t you?_

“Yes, I will. I’ll be Master’s perfect pet!”

_Good boy._

He was taken from the room, led by the Lady to one of the earlier rooms. Massive and empty, save for a pile of cushions in the middle. She led him there, gestured for him to sit, and left.

As soon as she was gone the voice was back.

_Now’s your chance! There must be a way to escape._

Sendak shook his head. “I have to wait,”

_Get up, you weakling!_

Sendak tried to block the voice out. He was a good boy, a good pet. He would wait.

_Worthless! Get. Up!_

But Sendak didn’t move, waiting for his final test.

The door opened.

Master walked in.

Sendak’s heart began to pound, he wanted to call out to Master, but Sendak was a good boy. He waited.

Master walked over to him slowly, taking in the room before settling his eyes on his pet.

“Sendak, have you been a good boy?” Master’s voice sent shivers down his spine.

“Yes, Master. I’ve been good.” 

Master undid his pants, taking out his cock and stroking it. “Come here. I’ll reward you for being so good.”

Sendak crawled over, it was times like this he wished he had another arm. He sat on his haunches and took his Master in hand, guiding it into his mouth with a moan. Sendak bobbed his head, working the cock into his throat, tongue stroking the hot flesh.

“Agh, good boy. You’ve learned a lot.” Sendak’s fur fluffed up a little from the praise, ears twitching as his Master reached to stroke them.

He pulled back, sucking on the head and licking his way down the side before taking it back into his mouth. His slit was dripping wet, cock erect and throbbing. He kept his hand on Master’s hip, groaning as his owner took hold of his head and started to roughly fuck his face.

He used his tongue as best as he knew how breathing through his nose and letting the pleasure of being used take over.

Sendak’s eye was half-open, drooling and half-awake, slit and cock twitching. He was so close, but he was a good pet. He wouldn’t cum unless Master said he could. Sendak felt Master’s cock getting bigger, a sign that he was going to come soon.

He redoubled his efforts, tongue darting around on the cock in his mouth, his Master’s moans getting louder.

His Master pulled out suddenly, hand around the base of his cock, taking deep breaths. Sendak bit back a disappointed moan, waiting for further orders.

“Lay on your back.” The order was clipped, Master’s voice tight.

Sendak went back to the cushions and lay down, looking at his Master.

“Spread your pussy open. I want to see.”

Sendak did so, parting his folds with a moan. His clit throbbed harder as his fingers brushed against it, wetness seeping out.

His Master undressed and knelt between his thighs, pushing two fingers into Sendak. 

“You’re so wet that two fingers slide right in! Do you even need prep anymore?” Shiro pushed them as deep as they would go, Sendak moaning loudly. “Or are you just that much of a slut?”

Sendak only groaned as his Master twisted his fingers, rubbing at his walls. Dissatisfied Shiro removed his fingers and slapped Sendak’s clit.

“I asked you a question, bitch!”

Sendak moaned and raised his hips. “I’m...I’m a slut, Master!”

“You really are,” Shiro chuckled. He lined up and pushed in with a pleased groan. “Fuck, you may not need prep, but you’re still tight as hell!”

He started a rough pace, tugging Sendak’s nipple piercings one minute, stroking his cock the next. Shiro slowed down, rolling his hips and reaching up to pull Sendak into a kiss.

“Tell me you love me.”

“I love you, Master. I love you,” Sendak was in bliss, being fucked and used by Master was everything.

“If I choose to get you pregnant?”

“I’ll carry them with honor!” Pregnant? Oh, Sendak only hoped he could be so useful.

“Damn right,” Shiro sped up again, a punishing pace that was sure to leave bruises on both of them.

“Fuck, I won’t last much longer…! Cum, you slut! Cum for Master!”

Sendak’s world went white.

He was in paradise.

–-

Shiro pulled out of Sendak, watching his cum leak out of him for a moment before getting redressed.

“He’s like an entirely new person.”

The Lady came to stand next to him. “It is my talent, breaking down and rebuilding people.”

“Thank you. This was worth every moment away.” He bowed to her.

“You are most welcome. I always enjoy putting my talents, and my disciples, to work.”

She bowed in return and Shiro left, letting the Lady’s people clean Sendak up and prepare him for travel.


	5. Ulaz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The paladins welcome Sendak home then go to meet the one who freed Shiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dialogue during the part where they talk with Ulaz for the first time is taken from the show up to the point where they go to the base. I had it up to reference, and yes, Ulaz is gonna live. I like him and I say he lives.

Once he was back on the castle ship he was welcomed back enthusiastically, the paladins taking turns then using him all at once. Even Coran got in on the action, preferring Sendak’s mouth over his other holes.

The slave moaned and screamed, doing his best to please all of his Master’s friends. 

They were allowed to use him, but they weren’t his owners, he knew that now.

But if Master said they could use him, then they could use him. Sendak was happy to serve.

_Weakling!_

The voice was still loud in his head, but once he set himself to pleasing it was drowned out. For the moment.

Sendak was covered in fluids by the time the welcome home party was done, exhausted and oversensitive. He was rewarded for his good behavior with his Master’s cock in his cunt, flooding him with cum.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, Senny. Then I’ll put your collar back on since you’ve been so good.”

His collar! He’d forgotten about it in his training!

“Master, forgive me. I forgot about my collar,” He confessed right away, even though Master might now deny him his collar. He didn’t deserve hi Master’s gift.

“I forgive you, and I understand.” Master stroked his ears, scratching behind the torn one. “You were sent to training, you had other things to focus on. I’ll forgive you, this once.”

Sendak released the breath he was holding, he was forgiven! “Thank you, Master! I will do better!”

He got to his knees and kissed his Master's boots, the man above him chuckling and patting his head when he sat up. “It’s shower time, you’re filthy.”

Sendak followed behind, eager to be clean and have his collar back. Now that it was mentioned his neck felt too light. Too naked, he was naked without his collar.

When they entered the showers images entered Sendak’s mind of a muzzle, a beating. Of when he was foolish enough to think he was something other than a slave. He saw himself drinking the shower water, of snapping at his Master, like a fool.

Sendak shook his head, shook the memories away. He was a good boy, he’d learned better.

“Come here, Sendak,” Master called from the shower, steam filling the room.

He was a good boy, now. He obeyed.

When the shower was done and Sendak’s collar firmly in place Shiro led him to his new room. It was a far cry from the cell he’d been kept it at first, all soft pillows and blankets, a huge bed and several chests lining the walls.

Sendak had a feeling he knew what might be in those chests, heart speeding up and slit getting slick.

Master grinned and gestured to the bed. “Get comfortable, I have some things to do for the moment, but I’ll be back later to see you. The others might stop by as well. What do you do if they stop by?”

“Whatever they tell me unless it contradicts something you told me.”

“Good pet,” Master left the room, locking the door behind him.

Walking down the hall Shiro thought back to the coordinates left in his arm. They hadn’t gone there yet, Allura was still suspicious about it, but Shiro knew he could be trusted.

He walked onto the bridge, looking to Allura. “Have you decided?”

Allura stayed silent for a moment, looking at the floor. “There’s no other option. We’ll go to the coordinates.”

–-

“We came and found nothing. Let’s go,” Allura insisted.

“No, we need to wait. Just a little while.” Shiro was sure something, someone, was here waiting.

An alarm started blaring. 

“There’s an intruder in the Castle!” Coran cried as he looked back toward Allura.

“How can someone just sneak aboard the ship?” Lance was already standing to get ready to fight.

“I knew coming here was a mistake!” Allura went through the security cameras, spotting someone on level five. “There he is. Level five.”

“Everyone suit up.” Shiro was out of his chair and suited up in record time.

He was so close to answers.

–-

The Galra, Ulaz, sat shackled and handcuffed before them. He seemed frustrated more than anything at his situation, but he wasn’t struggling.

“I don’t think this is necessary.” Shiro was certain it wasn’t, but Allura was insistent.

“I will not have some quiznak-ing Galra soldier on the bridge of my ship!”

“If I wanted to kill you, you’d be dead already.” It was a statement, not a threat.

“Are your Galra threats supposed to win my trust?”

“I’m not trying to win your trust. I’m trying to win a war.” No matter how Allura prodded, Ulaz remained calm. “And because of Shiro, we are closer then we have ever been. Our gamble on you paid off better than we could have ever imagined.”

“When you released me, you also mentioned that there were others working with you.” Shiro looked at the floor, combing through his memory to be certain that he was correct.

“Yes. We are called the Blade of Marmora.”

“Uh, others? Are they here?” Hunk folded his hands together in front of himself.

“Hunk, can you try not to act so scared around the chained up prisoner?” Lance chided. “It makes us seem a little lame.”

“I am alone on this base.”

“What is this base you’re talking about?” Allura was still short with him. “Shiro’s coordinate’s just led us to this wasteland.”

“The base is hidden,” Ulaz explained. “Now that I know it is Shiro that has come, you are welcome to our outpost. It lies dead ahead.”

“Behind all the xanthorium clusters?” Pidge spoke up.

“No. Right in front of it, in a hidden pocket of space-time.”

Despite Allura’s protests Shiro convinced her not to make this trip all for nothing. They flew the ship forward, and sure enough, a portal to the base was revealed.

“Welcome to the Blade of Marmora Communications Base Thaldycon.”

Ulaz explained the tech that helped the Blade stay hidden, answered any questions they had. As the others explored the base Shiro remained by Ulaz as he contacted his leader.

“Is it true? The rumors that you have captured Commander Sendak?”

Shiro went cold. This could be a deal-breaker. “It is.”

“Then, I suppose the rest is true as well?” Ulaz turned to him. “That you have taken him as your slave, sent him to a Dollmaker?”

“Is that a problem?” Shiro waited, expecting Ulaz to demand that they leave, accuse them of being no better than Zarkon.

“No. I...understand why you have done this. As long as you help us take down Zarkon, it doesn’t matter. As long as you don’t make a habit out of it.”

Shiro noticed something then, the bulge in the crotch of Ulaz’s suit. “Are you...aroused?”

Ulaz turned, clearing his throat.

“If you want, I’ll allow you to use him. You must be very stressed, out here for so long. All alone.”

Ulaz looked at him over his shoulder. “Why?”

“As I said, you must be lonely. Sex is good stress relief.” Shiro put a hand on his shoulder, turning Ulaz around. “It’s OK. If you want to, you can play with Sendak.”

Ulaz looked conflicted; on the one hand, he was against slaves. On the other, Sendak deserved everything Shiro did to him and more. And he was so very stressed. It had been so long since he’d felt anything other than his own hand.

“Alright.” Ulaz nodded. “After I contact leadership.”

Shiro nodded. “I’ll contact Allura, then. Tell her to get Sendak ready.”

–-

The door to his room unlocked and Sendak sat upright heart pounding. Who was visiting him?

Princess Allura and Sir Lance walked in, stopping at the end of the bed. “You’re going to have a very special visitor, Sendak. Your Master is bringing him to see you.”

Sendak’s little tail waggled. 

“Sir Lance and I are to prepare you for them. Now lay back.” 

Sendak did as he was told, Princess Allura walking over to the chests as Sir Lance undressed. He sat near Sendak’s head, cock soft but quickly getting hard. 

“Lick.”

He did, running his tongue over the cock before him, lapping at the head and licking long stripes from tip to base.

As he did so Princess Allura rummaged until she found what she was looking for, a thick dildo with a handle attached, a bottle of lube, another bottle with pills in it, and a string of anal beads that ended in a truly ridiculous size. 

She set them on the end of the bed, Sendak sucking Lance now, undressing and crawling onto the mattress until she was next to Sendak’s thighs. Allura popped open the lube, slicking up the dildo and running it over Sendak’s slit.

He was already wet, aroused from sucking Lance, moaning as she rubbed the head over his clit. She tapped it several times before breaching him with the toy, a slow back-and-forth as she opened him up.

Lance took hold of Sendak’s ears, using them as handles to fuck the Galra’s face. He pushed into his throat and stilled, letting Sendak choke. As his vision grew spotty Sendak tried to reassure himself, Sir Lance wouldn’t kill him, he couldn’t. Master wouldn’t allow it.

_Bite down!_

The voice again. Why wouldn’t it leave him be?

When Sir Lance pulled back to let him breathe he coughed and sputtered, making a mess of spit and precum.

“Ugh, look at this mess! You got me all dirty.” 

Princess Allura stopped, pulling the dildo out of him and going back to the chest. “You will be punished for that.”

“Please, forgive me! I didn’t mean to make a mess!”

Sendak was dragged to the end of the bed and flipped over, positioned so that his rear was propped up.

Princess Allura held a leather paddle with holes in her hands. “Do you want to do it, or shall I?”

“You do it, I gotta get cleaned up.”

“Count, slave. Every hit.” Allura raised the paddle, bringing it down without mercy.

“One!” Sendak bit down a shriek of pain.

She brought it down again over his upper thighs. “Agh, two!”

The process repeated, sometimes over his thighs, sometimes over his buttocks, never the same spot twice in a row.

“Thirteen!”

“You’re doing well, pet. Just a few more, then you will be forgiven.”

“Maybe just two more. Shiro should be here soon. We don’t want him yelling at us.” Lance amended, stroking himself. Watching Allura work Sendak over had gotten him hard again.

Two more strikes, Sendak counting them like a good boy, and his punishment was done. He’d be more careful in the future. He didn’t want the paddle again.

“There, you’re forgiven.” Allura tossed the paddle aside, running her hand over Sendak’s bum. She could feel the heated flesh under the fur. He’d be sore for a few days, she was sure of it.

She spread his cheeks, grabbing a pill and slicking it up quickly before pressing it into him. Sendak groaned as he felt the tingling that meant the pill was doing its job. So his ass would be used? Master seemed to prefer his cunt, but that might just be a momentary thing.

Princess Allura pushed the first slippery bead past his rim, slowly feeding them into him. As they got bigger his moans got louder, and there were quite a few of them. The last was as large as the Princess’s fist, and he bit his lip in anticipation. 

As she fed it into him his hole stretched wider than ever, devouring the large bead with ease.

“Ahh!!”

His cock hung out, knot fully swollen, dripping pre. He had to fight not to wiggle his hips, the beads bumping together inside of him. 

Stuffed.

Princess Allura ran her hands over his lower belly, pressing in places that made him moan louder.

“Feel good?”

“Yes, my lady! Feels so good!”

She took hold of the string and pulled, the first bead popping out noisily. She pulled slowly, savoring his whimpers and moans, pulling more and more beads out.

About half-way through she started pulling faster, until the last on pulled out without even touching his rim.

Sendak whined when he was empty, wiggling his hips, tail twitching.

“I think he’s ready. What about you, Lance?”

Lance nodded as he knelt in front of Sendak again. “Let me just finish up, yeah? Then we can go,”

He thrust into Sendak’s mouth, setting a speedy pace. He wasn’t going to last long, but he wasn’t leaving unsatisfied.

He stilled in Sendak’s throat again, shooting his load, the Galra choking. When he pulled back this time Sendak managed to keep his coughs from dirtying Sir Lance, barely keeping his cum down. It was so hard not to vomit, but if he did who knew what his punishment might be.

“Good boy! You learned your lesson.” Lance praised as rubbed Sendak’s ears.

Sendak purred softly, leaning into the touch.

_Pathetic._

–-

Shiro and Ulaz returned to the castle, Shiro leading the way. He led them to the living quarters' section of the castle, all the way to the end past the paladins' rooms.

He punched in a series of numbers and the door slid open. There in the center of the massive bed lay Sendak. The room stunk of sex and something Ulaz couldn’t place. Seeing the former Commander there made it real; Sendak really was a slave now.

A slave he was going to have fun with.

He felt a smile creep onto his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a tamer chapter but the next chapter is where Ulaz has his fun and the rest of the Blade come in. My shoulder needs a break though, so it may be a few days, it may not.


	6. Playtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for taking so long for such a short chapter. My shoulder is still hurting a little and I haven't had a lot of energy lately. I will do my best to get chapter 7 out faster, and I also have a thread for a what-if situation of Lotor in the same situation as Sendak found here: https://twitter.com/sunnidaydreamer/status/1238235702883737601

Sendak sat up as footsteps approached his bed, Master and another closing in. His special guest. His tail wiggled happily, purring softly as Master stroked his head.

“This is Sir Ulaz. You’re going to take whatever he gives you, and you’re not going to complain. Got it?” Master scratched his ears.

“Yes, Master.” Sendak nodded eagerly.

“There are toys in the chests by the wall. Would you like me to leave?”

“No, that’s alright.” Sir Ulaz glanced at the chests. “If you’d like to remain, I don’t mind.” 

“Alright,” Master sat in a nearby chair. “Just remember the rules. You can do anything else though.”

“Yes, I’ll remember. Thank you for this.” Sir Ulaz sounded very sincere.

The tall Galra started to undress, all pale fur and muscle. He was thinner than Master, taller too. But Sendak didn’t mind; Master was perfect as he was.

Once naked Ulaz crawled onto the bed, pushing Sendak onto his back. He loomed over him, eyes filled with a cold hunger.

“The things you’ve done, to my people, to countless others…”

He wrapped his hands around Sendak’s throat and squeezed. Sendak was taken by surprise, why was Sir Ulaz doing this? Why was Master letting him? When Sir Lance choked him, it was with his cock, and he wasn’t trying to kill him!

He blacked out for a moment.

“Alright, Ulaz.” He faintly heard Master's voice. “That’s enough.”

Sir Ulaz let go and Sendak gasped, taking in as much air as he could, even as his lungs ached.

He looked at his Master, watching and amused, who nodded at him. Sir Ulaz hadn’t killed him, and maybe that hadn’t been his intent...yes that was it. Master would never let him be killed. 

Master loves him.

Sir Ulaz ran his hands down Sendak’s chest, tugging his piercings before moving on. He rubbed Sendak’s cock for a moment before wrapping his hand around it, stroking slowly.

“Mm…” Sendak moaned softly, raising his hips in a silent plea.

Master shifted in his seat, crossing his legs.

“For someone once so prideful and arrogant, this seems a fitting end.” Sir Ulaz reached lower, trailing his fingers over Sendak’s soaked slit. “A slave, just like he once prided himself as being above.”

He pushed his fingers into Sendak’s slit, two at once, moving them quickly. Sendak whined loudly, bucking his hips until Master ordered him to control himself. He did his best to keep still, not wanting another punishment so soon.

Shiro undressed, slowly stroking himself, watching as Ulaz took Sendak apart with his fingers.

Ulaz removed his fingers, reaching even lower to Sendak’s other hole, pressing slick fingers inside.

“When you told your friends to prepare him they truly went above and beyond. With the right amount of lubricant, I could fit my whole fist inside here.”

“We have plenty if you want to.” Shiro offered casually, stilling his hand.

Ulaz paused and thought for a moment, before nodding. “Yes, I think I do.”

Shiro went over to the chests, opening a darker one that held the lube, condoms, and other such things. He grabbed a larger bottle and closed the chest, returning to Ulaz.

“Here,”

Ulaz took the bottle gratefully, uncapping it and pouring a generous amount onto his hand, using the other to spread it over his fist and upper arm. 

Sendak shivered at the sight, anticipating the stretch, the fullness. The biggest thing he’d had inside him since his return was the anal beads earlier.

Sir Ulaz worked three fingers in, stretching him thoroughly, pressing his pinky finger in after a few minutes. Sendak moaned at the feeling, slit aching and cock throbbing, wanting to move his hips. Master had ordered him still, however, so still he would remain.

A thumb joined the other digits inside of him, the rest of the hand following quickly. Sendak howled in a mixture of pleasure and pain as the hand sunk deeper inside.

Sir Ulaz made a fist and retracted his hand a little before pushing further in, making Sendak scream louder. Master was back in his chair, hand tight around the base of his cock, stopping his orgasm. A moment or two passed and he resumed stroking himself, painfully slow.

He had a strange smile on his face, an odd look in his eyes. Perhaps Master was getting close to taking Sendak himself?

Sir Ulaz kept his hand moving, flexing his fingers, turning his fist, the knuckles rubbing against his sweet spot.

“Ahh…! Ahh…!” Sendak couldn’t keep his voice down, but he managed to keep still, just as Master ordered him to.

Until Sir Ulaz’s movements became more like punches than thrusts. 

Sendak cried out louder, tried to pull away, his mistake.

Master stood from his chair and came to the bed, slapping Sendak hard across the face.

“Stay still I said!”

He slapped him twice more as punishment.

“Forgive me, Master! I will do better!” Sendak tried to placate his angry Master.

Ulaz removed his fist, cock exposed, and twitching. “His ass is too loose to fuck, I think. I’ll use his pussy instead.”

He moved to a better position, pressing the tip of his cock against Sendak’s entrance, teasingly rubbing but not entering him.

Sendak whined loudly but managed to keep his hips still. Master tapped his cock against Sendak’s lips, prompting him to open them and lap at the head.

Finally, Sir Ulaz entered him, slowly thrusting. He kept a slow pace, wanting to make the most of his time with Sendak. Shiro chuckled softly, petting Sendak’s head and turning to Ulaz.

“We have all day, and night too, you know. You can still use him even after you come.”

Sendak moaned at the thought; he was used to being left alone after the one using him came. To be used throughout the day, maybe even the night, not left alone...it sounded wonderful.

“Thank you, I’ll keep that in mind. It’s been a while, and I’d like to last longer than a few moments.” Ulaz was blushing.

“I understand,” Master smiled and shifted his position so that Sendak could take his cock into his mouth, kneeling over his face.

Ulaz started moving a little faster, pushing deep inside and pulling almost all of the way out.

Sendak’s senses were almost overwhelmed; the smell of sex, the taste of his Master, the slapping of skin. He felt nice and full, body aching pleasantly, glad to be useful.

Sir Ulaz reached for a nipple ring, twisting and tugging before moving on to Sendak’s cock. He stroked him fast and hard, twisting his wrist and going from tip to base. Sendak moaned around his Master's cock, triggering his climax, which Sendak greedily swallowed down.

Sir Ulaz squeezed Sendak’s knot, making the other Galra gurgle in pleasure and come, Ulaz following quickly.

Shiro pulled away and climbed off, turning to look at Ulaz as he caught his breath. As he watched him, an idea came to him.

“Hey, Ulaz.”

The taller male turned to him, face relaxed and content. “Yes?”

“How do you think your group would feel about...getting to play with Sendak?”


	7. The Blades

Sendak was led down to the ship deck, Master holding the chain attached to his collar, arm behind him, and connected to the back of the collar. He was loaded into the red lion with Master and Sir Keith, sitting pretty in the back as they flew to their destination.

When they arrived he obediently followed them off, keeping his eyes on the ground, ears perked up.

There was a small confrontation about a knife Sir Keith had, and it was decided that he would go through their trials. While he was doing the trials Master and the Blades leader spoke.

“What do you think of my idea?” Master looked up at the taller man.

The man put a hand to his chin, pondering silently. After a few moments, he looked to Sendak’s Master, then to Sendak. “...Alright.”

Master perked up a bit but quickly winced when Sir Keith took another hit.

–-

After the trials Sir Keith was taken to be healed while Master followed the Blade leader, leading Sendak into an empty room. He was instructed to kneel in the middle, head down, as the Blade summoned the others. 

“I want you to listen to me, pet.” Master knelt next to him. “The Blades are going to play with us, I’ve permitted them. Don’t worry though, the rules still apply. You’re my pet, not theirs.”

Sendak nodded. “Yes, Master.”

As the Blades filed in Master undressed and piled his clothes in a corner, coming to stand beside Sendak, cock at half-mast.

“The Black paladin has permitted us to use both his pet and himself for our pleasure. There are some rules: No maiming, permanent damage, blades, feces, or urine. Understood?” The Leader stood straight. “We are being given a gift. Appreciate it.”

The members murmured at the sight of Sendak and his Master, both nude and ready for them. Master had removed Sendak’s bindings, leaving only his collar. Sendak’s slit grew wet and his cock grew hard as the scent of arousal filled the air, although no one had yet to move.

“Well?” Asked Master. “Isn’t anyone going to come to play?”

Master reached down, stroking Sendak’s cock and coaxing it further out of its sheath. He moaned loudly, tilting his hips to meet his master’s touch. A gentle slap to his slit reminded him to stay still and sent heat through his core.

Sendak’s moans as Shiro fondled him got the Blades moving at last and the sound of undressing filled the air, the various members creeping closer with lust in their eyes.

One particularly bold member grabbed Sendak’s hand and wrapped his fingers around their cock. This set off the others who crowded the duo and set about touching.

One grabbed Shiro’s chin to kiss him, others stroking his skin with their hands and doing the same to Sendak. A large male slapped the former commander's face and set his cock to his lips, looking at him expectantly. 

Sendak took the cock into his mouth, sucking eagerly and bobbing his head. He stroked the penis in his hand faster as he did, surrounded by others stroking themselves. 

He was, unsurprisingly, covered in pre and semen soon enough, ears filled with his Master’s moans as he was fucked; one in his ass and another in his mouth. One Blade was fondling Sendak’s ears as she fingered herself, having to stop once Sendak was maneuvered to straddle someone so they could fuck his cunt.

Another positioned themselves at his ass, pushing in without ceremony. Sendak cried out, arching as he was filled. With some positioning another Blade managed to push in alongside the one in his ass, making the ex-commanders eyes roll in pleasure. Someone pushed into his mouth as well, making the total number of people he was servicing five; one in his hand, one in his mouth, one in his pussy, and two in his ass.

Their movements were not in sync leaving Sendak overwhelmed, someone always thrusting or inside of him. Other’s were content to fuck other Blades as they awaited their turn with the slave, or stroke themselves to completion. 

The Blade in Sendak’s mouth came first, holding him close and spilling down his throat, quickly replaced by another eager member. The two in his ass came at the same time, the double stimulation of Sendak’s tight hole and their cocks rubbing together being too much for them. Again, he wasn’t left empty for long.

The one’s fucking his Master took a little longer to finish, taking their time with the black paladin. They moved slower, gentler, taking the time to pleasure the human. With Sendak, well, he was just a toy to be used, to be played with until they were satisfied.

And he was OK with that. He knew his place well.

_Whore._

What? Oh, that voice again.

_Look at you. Even the Emperor would be surprised._

Who’s that? The Emperor? What Emperor?

_Pathetic slut! OUR Emperor!_

Sendak only knew his Master.

_Fight back! We are not a slave! We-_

“Suck harder, slut! Pay attention!”

Sendak was slapped again, he had stopped clenching and sucking and stroking. From a glance around he could see how angry the Blades were.

“I apo-” He started.

Another slap. “We didn’t ask for apologies! Do your job!”

Sendak opened his mouth obediently.

It went on for vargas, Blade members using him and his Master; Sendak’s belly was full to bursting with cum, he ached all over, but he was happy. He was happy to be of use, helping his Master make alliances. 

“Enough.”

A deep voice snapped Sendak out of his thoughts. He looked up wearily, eye meeting the form of the Leader.

“My turn.”

He approached, slowly undressing, eyeballing the filthy Sendak. He positioned his cock at Sendak’s mouth; he was on the larger side of cocks that the ex-commander had taken, but no cock, no matter how large, was a match for his Master’s.

Sendak took the member into his throat easily, moaning loudly as he bobbed his head. The Leader moaned softly, moving his hips, hands resting on Sendak’s head. Sendak pulled back to just the head, swirling his tongue and sucking hard before deep-throating him once more. Just as he was getting into the blowjob the man pulled away, pushing Sendak onto his back and positioning himself between his legs, aiming for Sendak’s wrecked pussy.

He pushed in slowly, letting Sendak feel every ridge and bump until he was fully seated. The Leader paused, taking a deep breath and a moment to feel him. He closed his eyes with a groan; even ruined as he was Sendak was still tight. The leader took another breath then started moving.

He started slow, building speed over time, taking the opportunity to tug at Sendak’s pierced nipples and cock.

“I’m surprised these were ignored. My people must have been more pent up than I thought if they ignored such a fun part of the toy.”

He twisted and pulled the pierced nipples roughly before moving to the ring in the head of Sendak’s member. He howled as it was pulled upward, the Leader taking satisfaction in the sound before letting go. The leader rubbed the barbells lining Sendak’s cock, sending sparks up the slave’s spine as he moved faster.

“Ahh…! More, please!” He cried, arching into the thrusts.

Leader grabbed his nipples again, twisting as he pounded into Sendak, with a dark grin on his face.

Master sat nearby, water in hand, as a Blade gently wiped him clean.

With a loud groan and a rough tug towards himself, the Leader came, spilling inside of Sendak. His eyes rolled back as he let go of the rings, collapsing forward onto the soiled Sendak’s chest.

For his part, Sendak was thrumming with contentment. 

He had done well, he could see it in his Master’s eyes.

He was a good pet.

_Disgusting._


End file.
